


Nihil

by BlackCats



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships, introspective, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCats/pseuds/BlackCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, she made space for him.<br/>(Takane, late nights, and nothing at all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nihil

If there was anything she was used to, it was  _space_.

Not the kind of space filled with glimmering stars and great, spiraling orbs of stone and earth that revolved around a point of magnificent light. No, no; her relation to space was something far less splendid, far less  _beautiful_.

Her name was Takane Enomoto, and she was used to emptiness.

Since she was young, it was a constant companion. Empty bedrooms, empty kitchens, empty nooks and crannies where most families would have photographs or souvenirs or various knickknacks tucked away like sacred treasures, and all  _she_ had was expired plane passports or else…nothing at all.

_Nothing at all._

And when a girl grew up with a single grandparent in a house that was too big yet so  _small_ , filled with ancient things that had worn themselves down to gaps and cracks, holes in old socks and tears in hand-sewn sweaters, what was she  _supposed_ to do but…come to embrace it?

Except not really.

_Don’t touch it._  It wasn’t _there_. All that empty space was exactly that—it offered her an opportunity to breathe. When the nights dragged on and on and she could only  _dream_ of sleeping, she could stretch her weary body out and touch nothing at all.

When she wanted to pace back and forth with a particularly difficult math problem on her mind, she didn’t have to worry about hitting anything; there was nothing in her way. No one. Peace and quiet might even entice some sleep to come to her when she  _actually needed it_ for once. Who knew? 

_She_ didn’t.

And it didn’t matter.

The silence and emptiness meant she could sigh all she wanted and not  _care_ who heard. She could sing to obscure artists that reverberated through her headphones. She could stay up all night and there would be no one around to judge her. She could make a mistake in a game for  _once_  and not have to worry about her reputation coming apart at the seams.

She could breathe.

_She could breathe._

(And she could cry, without fear; that was, perhaps, the best part some nights.)

Keeping everything and everyone at arm’s length promised she wouldn’t have to worry about who she was or how she acted. If no one cared, then  _she_ didn’t have to care either.

It was simple.

Takane Enomoto and empty space.

…

But then, of course,  _he_ came.

Through space, through gaps, through cracks and nooks and crannies and the voids between old floorboards, he  _came_.

Haruka, with his stupid, sweet smiles that radiated light and warmth, he became the big bang that ripped through her world and made  _something_  from  _nothing_ —planets!  _Planets_. Orbiting, spinning, turning around him. Constantly. Always. The center of her universe, the  _something_  in her  _nothing_ , in the space she put up around herself, he wandered in and decided to stay.

Haruka Kokonose and a stretch of stars.

(In the end, she made space for him.)


End file.
